Pavloviktorovskiy Region
The Pavloviktorovskiy Region, also known as the Pavloviktorovskiy Prefecture (Russian: Павловикторовский Префектура) is a region where it is governed by Nikolai Abulinov. It is sometimes well known for it's activity, along with a few bases, along with a very cold environment, so some parts are often heated with electricity dug into the permafrost, using advanced technology to help, while the permafrost doesn't actually melt, in such a specific way because of the fact of it's possible appearance. The region's capital is Fort Polaris, along with other main bases, which were constructively implemented to support other environments to keep it up to date with current technology and invented technology they invented themselves. Climate The climate of the Pavloviktorovskiy Region is somewhat chilly, with extremely cold weather, and extremely frozen snow, which Nikolai Abulinov, along with engineer Aleksey Svadylov, to bypass the permafrost by making their own technology, far advanced enough to drill under the permafrost and allow pipes to be inserted underground. The climate of the region can have some wind, but not that strong wind, and there is a very cold environment, where people may have to dress up to survive the entire climate in a certain circumstance, such as clothing, gear, and weaponry. A special drill was developed to help construction workers to drill through the cold permafrost, by using heat, along with a drill bit, with plans to construct Stolyabordorkovsky-Petroviktorovsky being completed as planned. The climate would normally prevent drills from drilling through the thick permafrost, but this special drill was designed for this environment, which Aleksey Svadylov was impressed that it worked as intended. The climate is quite calm for such an arctic region, according to most people who lived in the region, since the region is known for the cold weather, so people wore traditional clothing to adapt to the harsh environment within the entire region itself, although the temperature can drop down to -30 degrees celsius. People There are possibly plenty of people found all over the region, so you can tell from the actual region, that there are possibly plenty of people you can encounter, including a few notable people you can find. Despite this, there are actually a few people you can find right on this very cold region. Troops have also landed in this location for strategic purposes, such as defense, and training, although people train on Fort Polaris, and often do very well over there. People often wear winter coats to battle against the extremely harsh weather in this region, and there were also people who succeeded in making profits in this region alone. The people in this region earn money through trade, and some people became notable for exactly this purpose. One example of a notable person who appeared in this region, Wacław Sudowczyk, became notable for giving out the most trades out of any one person. Rivalry People in this region often oppose the Aether Foundation, along with developing a deep distrust over the Aether Paradise, and despite this, only a few Pokémon are present in the region, although most are owned by people, they were not identified, and there was a successful program dedicated to animal rescue, including others, so for example, Krovavaya strela (Scolipede) itself, is located in Stolyabordorkovsky-Petroviktorovsky, which is a small air base with a few soldiers along with cargo going in and out of the entire region. Rivalry in this region is non-violent, with people competing against each other to see what trade succeeds the other in trading wars, and this is somewhat the case with some people complaining that their income is worth nothing, and others said that they were happy with the results. There is no evidence of theft in this region, although trading rivals will trade with each other to receive the same amount of cash, and because of this, equal pay does apply for both male and female members of the region itself. Most frequently, trading rivalry can often occur between family members, or their friends, and they will often compete with one another in trade wars, and the sparse population of the region has granted access to people living in this region, a proper opportunity to trade with people around the world. Trading rivalry will often occur with fish, or even their own merchandise, and this is most importantly the case within the region anyway. Jobs Most places are either connected through route or via a cargo route via plane run by the most elite people in the entire region, let alone by other people and along with the complete recognition of the cargo business, while many people get jobs through the route throughout the other people who were certainly sharing a massive business, which is run by the postal service itself. Other people can either work as merchants or as fishermen, earning profit from their own trading or fishing business, which is extremely apparent to notice, and there are a few farms around to collect wheat as profit as well. Each year, the Pavloviktorovskiy Region earns hundreds of dollars from farming, fishing and trading and that is a good sign of a major advancement in the entire region of technology, and even some superficially complex trading schemes, which some traders embrace. One trading scheme involves selling the item for a decreased price, and traders frequently preform this as a form of profit. Leadership Leadership was often passed from person to person, and the entire region was founded in 1999 when Yury Stushanenko founded the region, and this was actually a perfect environment to build bases there, so he ended up asking Aleksey Svadylov to plan and build the bases, and along with that, new bases were built with permission from Nikolai Abulinov and Nikolay Sovkhariyenko allowed mainstream construction towards the entire region, building very decent bases as a result of this. There were actually multiple bases which were constructed, along with highways, and even constructive builds which was headed towards proper completion with successful results. Once all the bases were built within just a mere 5 months, Yury Stushanenko rose into power, and a few more rulers eventually succeeded him once he lost his position. Victor Velayashimov was finally elected in 2016, and he is still an incumbent person in the entire region today. History It was actually founded fairly recently in 1999, when Yury Stushanenko discovered the base anyway while he was traveling. Yury Stushanenko worked as a diplomat, so he proceeded to find a perfect location, along with a few travelers and natives, asked construction workers to build the first base, Stolyabordorkovsky-Petroviktorovsky. There were bases all around the locations where the people worked, around with the local people. There are certainly people who originated here as natives. More bases were built in such a short amount of time, so to receive interesting ways to develop and earn a good reputation there, and some of the profits were directed towards industrialization and technological advancement to this region. Yury Stushanenko eventually died in 2006 from a stroke, so Nikolai Chaylenoy proceeded to succeed him. Eventually, a few more prominent diplomats went and go, but Victor Velayashimov became the governor of the region in 2016. Governing terms were short until Victor Velayashimov became the governor of the region, along with Nikolai Abulinov, so the history of this known region was rich and fairly understandable with a certain good cause. Trivia * Scolipede only makes a minor appearance in Stolyabordorkovsky-Petroviktorovsky in one of the warehouses of the base. ** It is called a cameo appearance. ** Simon Phung didn't make any money out of using Pokémon assets. * The arctic environment might've been based on the North Pole. * The soldiers in the region's bases technically wear military uniforms which were worn by the US Military. ** Despite the uniforms, Russian and American soldiers do training exercises in the same training bases. * Russian and English are understood in the region, since they are the most dominant languages in the region. Locations Category:Locations